


No Shirts for the Heated

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up on a remote island and raised by a dog, Jade has absolutely no problems with casual nudity and Dave is trying really really goddamn hard to Not Look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shirts for the Heated

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt Dave/Jade, casual nudity  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21011575#t21011575

The first thing Jade did upon arrive in the Land of Heat and Clockwork was to fling herself at Dave and hug him til his ribs hurt and he pried her off.

The second was to go “Jeez it's hot here!” and strip down until she was wearing nothing but a pair of Squiddle underwear and her shoes. She beamed at Dave. “Let's go!”

With her rifle hung over her shoulder instead of away in her sylladex, Jade led on through his land, chatting away, and Dave tried desperately not to look. He was trying so hard to avoid the lure of nipples and to keep his rather uncomfortable boner under wraps that he hadn't noticed the slowly increasing following of nakodiles until Jade pointed it out.

“Hey Dave! I think your crocodiles like Squiddles.”

Dave looked at the nearest nakodile, who looked away from Jade's underwear just long enough to acknowledge him. “Naknaknak.”

“What the fuck.”

“Haha, they're cute!” Jade patted one on the head and it nakked excitedly. “Oh— Imps!”

There were only three of them, just little ones, and Jade whipped her rifle around and took aim. It looked so absurd, this whole thing was just so absurd, that all Dave could do was stand there and try not to laugh at this enthusiastic girl in nothing but her underoos shooting at amber imps in jester hats. He carefully adjusted his poor, confused boner.

When she'd taken care of them and collected up the grist she was surrounded by nakodiles again before Dave could make his way over. He wandered over with a shake of his head, wading through the waist-high consorts to oh geez yes those were most definitely boobs. Yep.

“I like your imps Dave!”

“Of course you do Harley.”

“What, no weird metaphors or pop culture references?” She laughed. “Is this ironic somehow?”

“Nope.” He looked down at the nakodiles and tried to glare them away through his sunglasses.

“Hey, what's the matter? You look kind of bothered! Are you hot too?”

Yep, her boobs were still there. Yep. Not looking. Totally not looking. “Jade—”

Jade rolled her eyes. “The crocodiles aren't judging you! You're way cooler than them anyway, what do you care what they think. Come on already!”

“What.” Dave blinked. Right. That weird knowing the future thing. Okay. “Let's do this then.”

Jade laughed. “Where doing this man? Where making this—”

Dave leaned down and kissed her before she could finish. When he pulled back she just laughed again, giving him a follow-up quick kiss. “That was pretty awesome! Now lets keep moving!”

She marched onwards, consorts trailing behind her and more than a few of them giving Dave dirty looks.

“...Right.” He blinked after her. “Right.”

At least when she was in front he didn't have to try not to look.


End file.
